


Puella Magi Chamomile Magica

by LeonieNatty



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magical Girls, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieNatty/pseuds/LeonieNatty
Summary: Chamomile wished to become a braver girl. That's nice, but being able to undetake any task one wants isn't positive nor negative in nature. Earl Grey, the Veteran Puella Magi who became a male with magic, will take care about enlighting her with the truth about the 'defenders of justice'.





	1. Prologue

« This is a stupid idea, a very stupid idea, » Chamomille stompted graciously on the stone floor. She perked up her chin, and instantaneously wished she hadn't become a Puella Magi.

An hiddeous, 6 meters cake stood before her. It moved as if it didn't had any balance ; it went right, and a strawberry rolled on its icing and smashed the ground. It went left, and a flaming birthday candle kissed the tiles and flamed it in in a circular pattern, trapping both the monster and the new defender of justice Kyuubey had contracted.

Chamomille held her pastel sword near her heart, « Can I really fight it ? »

« Of course, » Kyuubey made his puffy tail bounce again, « Your wish has surpassed enthropy and enabled you with bravoure. »

« Did it worked though ? If I see this...thing waggle anymore, I'm gonna vomit. »

« If your wish didn't work, you would actually be rejecting your lunch. Now go, Puella Magi, and show me your new powers ! »

Maybe she was too focused on the surreal monster before her to admit that yes, she actually didn't wet her clothes.

Chamomille made her sword glint in the light of the late afternoon. Maybe she was cabable of fighting the witch, after all. She strocked the soul gem on her round mask with her gloved hand. For some reason, it was on her right eye.

« Please, God. Make this work. » She took off with her right knee and raised her sword at the birthday wretch.

As she stabbed through its vanilla Genoese, the beast shrieked and captured her with her 1 meter hand.

« Dammit ! »

A handful of cream puffs jumped from the frosting to the hand and started a chant. You know, those kind of endless bad singing kids love throwing in the air.

« Stop with those already ! »

The cakes kept chanting and dancing.

She frowned, « I said to stop ! » She struggled to get out of their embrace.

Before she could understand how she did it, the hand exploded on nearby walls. Chamomille panted, « I have done that ? »

Kyuubey's mind printed on hers, « Your physical power are greater than the majority of human, due to your wish. » He scratched his pointy ears, « Consider this an extra. »

« Thank you ! »

With its hand now chopped, he witch seemed more furious. Not that Chamomille cared. After all, she was the strongest, the bravest. What was she afraid of before ?

Boosted by her previous success, she summoned a bigger blade and chopped the cake's remaining hand, arms and the rest of it's body. The poor guy didn't even understand what was happening to it.

The witch disseapeared, returning the street as it always was.

Chamomille smiled with all her heart. That was the first time in a long while, and she hoped, not the last.


	2. I won't give up anymore

« What's happening to her all of a sudden ? »

« I don 't know, but her smiles give me the creeps. »

« Shut up, girls ! She's looking at us. »

Chamomille looked at the trio of girls speaking a couple of rows in front of her, judged them to be unimportant, then glanced back to her doodles notebook. If these girls had chatted over her and her 'scary' skin condition just 24 hours ago, she would have cried and dirtied her precious pencil sketches once again. The usual mean girls were not meaningful now. In fact, even if Chamomile worked actively to pour tears down her face, she couldn't cry. She only felt some immature sprout of sadness remaining in her stomach. It's finished now.

_That's a nice feeling. At this rate, I'll even be able to flirt with..._

The classroom door opened, and the girls (and some boys) stopped everything in their tracks to gasp at the newcomer. Earl Grey stepped into the room and bowed to his classmates, then sat at the last table beside the window. Earl Grey wasn't a talkative guy, but it didn't stopped him from being popular and loved by all. Chamomile had the habit of scribbling him all over her maths notebooks.

_That's because his dark, curly and sweet perfumed hair are so hard to recreate !_

As usual, she darted her eyes toward her left so she could try, for the billionth time, to capture his face, his pink lips and his daydreamer's eyes watching through the window as if he was waiting for the Death Note to fall.

...

Chamomile drew twelve versions of him by the end of the school day. One with the wrong hair, one with lips too pouty and ten others abominations of nature unable to pay tribute to Earl Grey. She finished her day alone in the school. Chamomile hopped in the hallways and stopped when she spotted her image on the glass. Kinky hair unusual to her classmates fell to her shoulders while blobs of white skin painted her dark body. She smiled at the reflection. How couldn't she see she was a beautiful being ? Even _Earl Grey_ would fall for her.

The lonesome boy closed the door of the teacher's office and passed through her. She wished for him to fall in her ams, and the Universe gaved her what she wanted.

Kyuubey's words resonated in her head, « your wish has surpassed enthropy. »

She beamed and ran toward him, « Earl, Wait ! »

But the hallway was silent, and empty. No trace of a pretty boy here, « This guy sure is a weird one. » She kept on running.

She knew the high school was larger than most of schools of the Pastry District, but she turned to talk to Earl _milliseconds_ after he walked through her. According to the laws of physics taught in science textbooks, what Earl did was impossible. Almost...magical.

Her gem pendant emitted a light.

_Why now of all times ? Earl was going to be my boyfriend !_

Growling, she focused her magic on her chocker. Warm light surrounded her neck, licking her skin with a pleasant embrace, and soon, a pastel pink gem caged in a golden case appeared on her palms.

She felt her magic pull her body toward the sport grounds. Chamomile opened the window to her left, looked ten meters down her feet and jumped with no human fear on her heart.

When she stomped on the floor, magic already dressed her up with pink boots and frilly capes . Chamomile slaped her own ass, « I'm so cute ! I'd totally take a selfie if-»

Two shouts interrupted her. One obviously from a witch, sounding like a mix of a bear growling and chalks scratching off a black board, and the other from a human, a male...Earl Grey ? Was she that dumb ? Of course he disseapeared by magic. That scum of a witch took him into its barrier !

Summoning all the strentgh on her thighs's muscles she could, Chamomile ran in front of her, hoping to fall into the barrier of the witch.

No longer than two seconds later, rays of colours beamed on the peripherical corners of her eyes. Lights took form to become rectangles, then becoming tarots card.

"Here you are, you fucker." Chamomile made her gem glow and summoned a shield along with her sword, "You better not have done anything to my soulmate and future hubby."

The occult cards turned around another massive witch, being maybe 30 meters tall. It looked like a snowman veiled like a fortune teller. Its carot's nose loomed above its pointy teeth. Above its head, a crystal ball floated, with a ridiculously tiny human trapped inside of it. Earl, she was sure of it, although he seemed a little...different. In all cases, the person grabbed their head and shouted, althrough all Chamomile heard was water-induced gabble.

Then, screens lit all around her, the Witch, and the victim, who should supposedly be Earl Grey. They bathed in a blinding enough blue light to cast them all in the shadow of backlighting. Chamomile's suspicions were confirmed when Earl's face showed up on the kaleidoscope, as if a cameraman followed him in his every steps, revealing the world through his eyes and experiences.

He seemed to suffer. These memories had to be extracted from him, somehow. Chamomile clenched her fists, "I don't know what you're doing to him, but I won't let you do that." She pointed her sword at the witch, "Come to me !" Chamomile dashed towards the familliars, swinging her sword as she passed through each twisted version of the Major and minor Arcana. Are kids designing these creatures or what ?

As she swinged her sword again to harm the giant snowman's legs, Earl Grey's kaleidoscope stopped her in her tracks. All the fragment showed the same bits of memories; Earl's tears flowing through his cheeks and him kneeling down on the floor as Kyuubey stared impassively.

"What the hell is that ?"

The water gabbleling came again. Earl looked at her, but her mask made him incapable of recognizing her. As for Chamomile, she wouldn't have recognized him if he didn't had his majorette-like Puella Magi uniform...Wait, what ?

_That's...impossible right ? Earl Grey couldn't be a magical girl ?_

As much as she'd love to dwell on Earl's pastel blue bow and his glitter vest (and his thights. His _thights_ oh God), she had to free him from the witch. Chamomile took the  dead body of the Empress Tarot card and infused it with magic to fly all the way up to the witch's head. When she was eye to eye with him, she split the glass ball in two.

Earl didn't had the time to say "thanks", because he fell right after being liberated.

"Earl !" She dashed back down but he was to far from her.

As he fell, Earl created a stick and traced a circle around him. One millisecond later and a bubble slowed him down. He reached the floor and it exploded in a thousands drops of water.

So, it was the truth. Earl Grey, the most handsome boy of Herbal City, passed a contract with Kyuubey and became a Puella Magi !


	3. You, Earl Grey, will fall for me !

The witch barrier dissipated into thin air. It swirled around Earl Grey and around her, still surprised about her discovery. As her magical mask faded like stardust, she stood before him, mouth agape. Should she be happy or not?

The boy raised his stick once more and summoned a wall of aquatic liquid. The magic wave crushed his figure, revealing the cute figure everybody knew him as. Pink lips, messy hair and tight uniform. Yup, there couldn't be any more doubt. She wasn't the only Puella Magi of this school.  
  
He looked at her and squinted his eyes, « You...I know you, right? »  
  
Yes, he did. You're not the only one at loss here.  
  
Earl parted his lips, searching for words he probably struggled to say « I'm...sorry you have to go through this. »  
  
« Through what? »

He gestured to the aquamarine gem on his middle finger's ring,  « This. »  
  
What? So that was what bothered him? He didn't need to be concerned for her, she was strong enough to fight and succeed. Heck, hadn't she just saved him minutes ago? Chamomile laughed the loudest she could, « I'm fine, thanks for asking! Sometimes I flirt with near-death experiences but those disgusting stuff ain't that tough. »  
  
Earl smirked, « If only you knew. » Noticing the weird way Chamomile had been watching him, he sighed, « Forget it. I just want you to know that this city doesn't need more Puella Magi. Don't feel the need to fight each of those creatures. That's my job. »  
  
« Hey, you're…that's sexist! » She may have a massive crush on that pretty boy, but there is some line even a beauty god couldn't cross. She took a step towards him when blue light flashed before her eyes. Earl's majorette stick pushed way too near against the skin of her neck, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
« Did you know? If you project a water bubble fast enough you could make enough pressure to create a deadly bullet? »  
  
She didn't know, and she wasn't sure where he got this info but, she would bet on it. She took that step back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the final edit. I'll change it and make it better as I go. This fic is self indulgent and therapeutic. It'll be one of the first thing I write to recover from burnout. If you read this, tell me what you think ! I'd love nothing more than improve.


End file.
